My new variety of Asiatic lily originated as a seedling selected from a group resulting from my crossing the variety "flavum" of the species Lilium wilsonii with the cultivar "Connecticut King" as the pollen parent. This crossing was done in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Sandy, Oreg., since 1971 with the object of producing new and superior varieties of upright flowering Asiatic lilies suited to cut flower production and representing a range of flowering times to extend and broaden the season of cut flower production of Asiatic lily blooms.
The yellow and gold flowers of this new lily plant are particularly characterized by their large size and very broad tepals of thick texture, each yellow tepal being flushed with gold at its base portion with very light spotting on opposite sides of the nectaries thereby forming an unusual color pattern.
The discovery plant of my new variety of Asiatic lily has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and as observed at Sandy, Oreg., the clone appears to possess very desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor and great hardiness with vigorous growing habits and good propagating characteristics and a high degree of disease resistance, as observed at Sandy, Oreg.
Successive generations of my new plant produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.